Peux-tu m'aimer?
by l'abandon
Summary: Ciel fait encore des cauchemars, mais pas toujours. Quand un certain majordome s'invite dans des rêves peu religieux, Ciel commence à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'il ressent pour Sebastian. Ça donne ceci! Je ne l'ai pas faite corrigé par ma béta-lectrice Empty Corse, j'ai demandé à une amie de m'aider :3 Car je voulais absolument la sortir *-*
1. As-tu des sentiments?

**Bonjour!**

 **Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de rien avoir sorti pendant les vacances, en attendant la suite de la fic Patron x Panda, je fais un fic Sebastian x Ciel de Black Butler pour ceux qui connaissent pas :3 je sais c'est un animé qui est sorti il y a pas mal d'années(2008 au Japon mais en France je sais pas) mais OSEF! j'aime bien! La fic se base sur le point de Ciel, qui est un peu OOC j'avoue, mais je préfère prévenir avant qu'on me le reproche, et c'est volontaire d'ailleurs.**

 **Bref bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **"-Papa, Maman!"**

Le manoir brûle, je pleure dans l'espoir que ça s'arrête, je supplie mais rien n'y fait, je me sens oppresser avec cette chaleur étouffante. J'arrive dans le salon en proie aux flammes, et je vois mon père assit sur son fauteuil, je l'appelle sans cesse mais il ne me répond pas.

 **"-Papa!"**

C'est alors que je compris qu'il ne me répondra plus. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et je décide de sortir je me mis à hurler toute la douleur que j'éprouvais.

 **"-Aaaah!"**

Une fois de plus je me réveillai en hurlant. Je m'assieds et ramènent mes jambes à mon torse, pleurent à chaudes larmes. Je ne relevai même pas la tête quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre, j'avais honte de paraître si faible, de plus devant Sebastian. Je serai les dents, je me levai en trombe avant de courir jusqu'à mon majordome. Je sera sa taille(sachant que Sebastian est BEAUCOUP plus grand que Ciel je n'avais pas le choix), je continuais de pleurer. Je sentait ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. C'est étrange, il me rassure, depuis quand les démons sont rassurent?

 **"-Allons Jeune Maître qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"**

 **"-Je..J'ai refais cette affreux cauchemar du..du jour de la mort de mes parents.."**

Je recommençai à pleurer, je serais la veste de son smoking comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je détachai mes bras, et je reculai. Je baissai la tête honteux.

 **"-Vous devriez aller vous couchez, et ne plus y penser."**

 **"-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Sebastian."**

J'essaie d'être en colère contre lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il suffit que je regarde ses deux magnifiques yeux d'une belle couleur écarlate et son éternel sourire sur son beau visage.  
Aah...Il faut que je me l'avoue, c'est un homme plutôt beau. Je me mis à rougir et je tournai la tête. J'entendis Sebastian rigoler. Je sentis ensuite qu'il me portait pour m'emmener à mon lit. Il m'y déposa et je séchai mes joues humides.

 **"-Sebastian?"**

 **"-Oui Monsieur?"**

 **"-Euh je..Non, rien, tu peux y aller."**

 **"-Si quelque chose ne va pas, dites-le-moi."**

 **"-Ah non tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il y a une question que je me pose mais elle est stupide."**

 **"-Vous savez, aucune question n'est stupide, vous êtes curieux et c'est normal. Alors qu'elle est donc cette question?"**

Je le regarde, il sourit encore, ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Oui je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je pense!

 **"-Est-ce que les démons peuvent tomber amoureux?"**

Sebastian me regarda avec un air surpris.

 **"-C'était vraiment une question stupide."**

 **"-Oui c'est possible."**

 **"-Hein?"**

 **"-Les démons peuvent tomber amoureux. Mais nous essayons d'éviter ces genre de sentiment. S'attacher à notre victime alors qu'on doit prendre leurs âmes, donc les tués. C'est complètement stupide."**

 **"-Oui c'est vrai que c'est idiot."**

Quelque chose en moi se brisa à ses paroles. Je fi en sorte de ne pas le montrer, mais c'est trop compliqué.

 **"-Sebastian, ça te dérangerait de rester?"**

 **"-Bien sûr que non."**

Je le vis qu'il se rapprocha avec un fauteuil, et il se mit juste à côté du lit. Je me couchai et je me mis face à Sebastian, je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne fis aucun autre cauchemar, peut-être grâce parce qu'il y avait une présence dans la chambre.  
Le lendemain je me réveillai, et j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour les ouvrir en grand de surprise. Sebastian n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur le fauteuil, certes, mais il dormait. Je ne savais pas que les démons dormir.(Analysons la scène :3...).  
Il a la tête pencher sur le côté, les yeux fermés(logique en même temps x)les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, ses cheveux étaient décoiffé, sa veste en queue-de-pie était posé sur l'accoudoir, sa cravate un peu dénouée et la chemise avait un bouton de détaché.(Je vois la marrée de sang d'ici xD, imaginé le bien, comme je l'ai décrit...*p*).  
 ** _"Je vais quand même pas le réveiller, il est trop craquant quand il dort"_** Je pensai. Etant conscient de ce que j'avais pensé, je secouai la tête. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être dans cet état, il est fatigué, il dort. Mais je dois le réveiller quand même, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

 **"-Sebastian."**

Il émit un petit grognement avant de se réveiller en sur-saut. Je le regardai surpris alors qu'il ne cesse de s'excuser.

 **"-Jeune Maître je suis désoler de m'être laissé aller comme ceci."**

Il s'inclina.

 **"-C'est bon Sebastian, ce n'est pas grave."**

Il me regarda surpris. Il se releva repris et remis sa veste, il ouvrit les rideaux.

 **"-Sebastian je te laisse le temps de te préparer, mais ne mes pas trop de temps non plus."**

 **"-Merci, Monsieur."**

Je vais l'attendre tranquillement sur le lit. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard. Avec ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés lui donner un aire.. J'eus même pas le temps de finir la phrase à laquelle je pensais que Sebastian m'adressa.

 **"-Excusez-moi si j'ai été long."**

 **"-Non c'est bon, dépêches-toi de m'habiller."**

Il s'exécuta, comme à son habitude. Je l'avoue, si en ce moment je ne fais pas de rêve sur la mort de mes parents, je rêve d'autre chose, de quelqu'un de Sebastian. Oui, de Sebastian. Et ce ne sont pas des rêves très...catholique, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler... Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus. Mais tôt ou tard il va se rendre compte. J'espère que ce jour ne va pas arriver de sitôt.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira c'est en attendant que la suite de ma fic sur SLG sorte, oui, je radote xD Désoler s'il y a des fautes je voulais qu'elle sorte assez vite xD**


	2. Aurais-tu découvert mes sentiments?

**Me revoilà pour la suite de ma fic sur Sebstian/Ciel. Alors c'est censé être le deuxième et dernier chapitre. Alors pour la prochaine fic qui portera encore sur Black Butler, si vous voulez vous pouvez me donner des couples insolites pas de la saison car je suis qu'à l'épisode 3 et pas sur les oav non plus je ne les ai pas encore vu ^^'. Vous avez le choix se peut être Sebstian x Finnian, Agni x Ciel peu importe :) libre cours à votre imagination ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

J'espère que ce jour ne va pas arriver de sitôt.  
Mon cœur se mit à battre quand il commença à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, ça doit être à cause de mes rêves, ça me mes mal à l'aise, oui voilà c'est ça, c'est à cause de mes rêves! Quand l'une de ses mains gantées touchait ma peau, un frisson parcourait mon échine. J'entendis Sebastian gloussé, je lui lançai un regard noir qui se voulait effrayent, mais sans fond de méchanceté envers lui. Une fois habillé, je me levai. **  
**

 **"-Il y a quoi de prévu aujourd'hui Sebastian?"**

 **"-Rien Monsieur, juste la visite de Mlle Elizabeth cette après-midi."**

 **"-Rien à part sa visite, vraiment?"**

 **"-Oui."**

C'est dommage. Non pas que je n'aime pas ma fiancée, mais des fois elle m'insupporte, elle ne peut pas être calme et tenir en place plus d'une minute.

 **"-Monsieur, Monsieur?"**

 **"-Hein euh oui quoi?"**

 **"-Vous m'avez l'air très distrait ces derniers jours."**

 **"-Non ne t'inquiète Sebstian, tout va très bien."**

Il ne dit rien et on se contentait de marcher dans les couloirs interminables, dans un silence pesant, pour rejoindre mon bureau. Quand on fut arrivé, je partis m'asseoir à mon bureau et j'ordonnais à Sebastian d'allait aider May Linn à nettoyer le manoir pour éviter les dégâts. Et Sebastian sortit de la pièce après s'être incliné. Mais connaissent May Linn, ça lui fera plaisir d'être avec Sebastian, rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve.  
Des questions figèrent dans mon cerveau.  
Que ressentira Sebastian quand il aura dévoré mon âme? Sera-t-il satisfait, ou triste? Que se passera-t-il après ma mort? Triste? Lui? Tu peux rêver mon petit ciel, les démons n'ont pas de sentiment. Mais le fait que May Linn soit proche, trop proche de Sebastian m'insupporte. Non pas que je n'aime pas ma servante, mais ça m'insupporte. Serais-je entrain de tomber amoureux de mon majordome? Si c'est le cas, ça sera un amour triste. Aimer la personne qui est censé me tué, c'est vraiment stupide, de plus j'ai déjà une fiancée. Et puis, pour quelqu'un de mon rang, être gay ne serait pas très bien, ma notoriété ne ferait que baisser, et je rendrais Lizzy triste, et les Londonien le verraient d'un mauvais œil.  
Mais je repenserais à ça plus tard, il est midi je vais donc à la salle à manger.

L'arrivée de Lizzy arriva trop vite. Bien trop vite à mon goût. Mon après-midi ne risquer pas d'être calme.

 **"-Ciel!"**

 **"-Ah Elizabeth!"**

 **"-Je t'ai déjà de m'appeler Lizzie. Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas l'air très enjoué!"**

 **"-Tout va bien Lizzie je t'assure."**

 **"-D'accord viens on va dans le jardin!"**

Elle me tira par la manche, je ne la pensais dotée d'une telle force.

 **"-Ah attend doucement Lizzie!"**

Je remarque qu'elle était venu avec sa femme de chambre, Paula.

 **"-Mademoiselle Paula, voyons entrer ne rester pas devant."**

J'entendis Sebastian parler à la servante de Lizzie de là où on était. Elle accepta et entra. Je garde l'œil sur lui je n'ai pas confiance. Je commence à être jaloux ou quoi?

 **"-Hein euh oui bien sûr, merci monsieur?"**

 **"-Appelez-moi Sebastian."**

 **"-Et vous appelez-moi Paula."**

Ne t'approche pas trop de Sebastian toi(ne vous inquiétez pas, J'ADORE Paula *^* je la trouve KAWAI :3). Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà dehors avec Lizzie. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce trame là-bas mais je suis curieux de savoir.

 **"-Et si on demandait à Sebastian et à Paula de venir?"**

Me demandat-elle. Ah! Ça m'arrange!

 **"-Comme tu veux."**

Je faisais comme si ça m'était égal, je la vis partir en courant pour aller les chercher. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard accompagnée de mon majordome et de la servante. Mais ils restaient tous les deux droits comme des I. Je la voyais jeter des petits regards à Sebastian, pendant qu'on parlait, Elizabeth et moi.  
17h15. Lizzie et Paula repartirent, et je fus soulagé.

 **"-Jeune Maître?"**

 **"-Qu'il y a-t-il Sebastian?"**

 **"-Vous sembliez préoccuper par quelque chose durant toute l'après-midi, quelque chose ne va pas?"**

 **"-Non tout va bien."**

Sebastian soupira.

 **"-Vous pouvez tout me dire monsieur. J'ai bien vu que vous ne cessiez de regarder dans ma direction."**

 **"-Tu te fait des idées Sebastian."**

Il haussa les épaules, je soupirai et on rentrait dans le manoir, car ça commencait à faire un peu froids.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, que je poste sans qu'il soit corrigé, DÉSOLER pour les fautes, mais vraiment envie de le finir au plus vite, pour commencer ma fiction sur Hide et Kaneki :) bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, UN GROS CÂLIN DU PANDA! c: Oui j'ai dit plus haut que c'était être le dernier chapitre mais... J'ai menti xD**


	3. Tu m'aimes!

**Voilà le troisième chapitre! Je sais pas si ça sera le dernier chapitre,...lol. Bon par contre je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à sortir le chapitre 2 xD mais je bosse mes contrôles et mes oraux pour mon brevet :) bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :p Vous avez remarqué que je saute toutes les parties, où Ciel mange. C'est normal, c'est parce que j'ai la flemme de trouver quelque chose que pourrait lui servir Sebastian. Il y a pas longtemps c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Yana Toboso, la créatrice de Black Butler!  
**

* * *

Il haussa les épaules, je soupirai et on rentrait dans le manoir, car ça commençait à faire un peu froids.  
19h50. Il faut que j'aille prendre mon bain, ça me gêne de plus en plus de me montrer nu devant Sebastian, même si j'essaye d'y cacher, je suis ridicule. J'essaie de faire abstraction quand il me retire mes vêtements, mais c'est très compliqué. J'entre ensuite dans la baignoire. Il retire sa veste, il enleva ses gants et il retrousse ses manches. Il mit du shampoing dans ses mains et me lava les cheveux. J'adore, surtout quand s'est Sebastian qui le fait, ça me masse le crâne c'est relaxent. Je sursautai quand je sens sa main descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me retournai, pour constater qu'il me regarde, surpris et confus. Je fus tellement surpris que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

 **"-Ah! Monsieur ça va!?."**

Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une crise d'asthme! Il faut que je me calme, il ne faut pas que je panique! Je me sens soulevai et sortis de l'eau et entourer d'une serviette. Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Je sentais la main rassurante de Sebastian posé sur mon épaule. Je me calmais toujours pas, alors que je suffoquais de plus en plus, Sebastian, pour essayer de me calmer, m'enlaça. J'écoutai ses battements de cœur serein, Je m'y perdis complètement ce qui me permet de retrouver mon souffle.

 **"-Ça va mieux monsieur?"**

Je fis simplement un signe de la tête, cette crise d'asthme m'avait épuisé. Sebastian me sécha, m'habilla en tenue de nuit et me pris délicatement dans ses bras, pour m'amenais à mon lit. Je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable de ma crise.

 **"-Sebastian?"**

 **"-Oui?"**

 **"-Te sentirais-tu coupable de ma crise?"**

 **"-C'est entre autres de ma faute."**

 **"-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Sebastian, ce n'est pas de ta faute."**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Sebastian, comment tu te sentiras après avoir pris mon âme?"**

 **"-Je ne sais pas. Vous le premier avec qui le pacte a duré si longtemps, vous avez une âme riche, je serai sûrement un peu dessus de ne plus vivre ces folles journées à vos côtés. Mais il faudra bien que cela se termine un jour."**

Il y avait de la mélancolie dans sa voix, ça me rend triste de savoir qu'un jour je ne le verrai plus. Je baissai les yeux pensent à ce jour fatidique.

 **"-J'espère que ce jour n'arrivera pas de sitôt..."**

 **"-Excusez-moi, vous avez dit quelque chose?"**

 **"-Non, non je n'ai rien dit."**

 **"-Bien je vais y aller, bonne nuit monsieur."**

 **"-Non attend!"**

(Je préviens, à mon goût, ça va être une partie où les personnages seront TOTALEMENT OOC, vous voilà prévenus :)Inconsciemment, j'attrapai la manche de Sebastian, il se retourne pour me regarder. Je me mets debout sur mon lit, pour être à sa taille. J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras fins, et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Et doucement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en avais tellement envie! Mais ce petit moment de bonheur repartit aussi vite qu'il est venue. J'ai senti qu'ont me prenais par les épaules et qu'ont me repousser. Mon cœur se brisa.

 **"-M...Monsieur, on ne devrait pas."**

 **"-Et pourquoi on ne devrait pas?"**

Il avait le souffle court, et les joues roses, comme quand il voit un félin.

 **"-Vous avez déjà une fiancée, et ce serait mal vu, vis-à-vis de la société, si vous sortez avec un homme qui plus est n'est pas de votre rang social."**

 **"-Et alors?! Je m'en fiche! L'amour ça ne se contrôle malheureusement pas! C'est tomber sur toi, je t'aime!"**

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans la pièce, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Sebastian, lui, me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

 **"-Je comprends pas pourquoi ça serait mal!"**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Mais répond! Dis quelque chose!"**

 **"-Je suis désolé."**

 **"-Désoler de quoi?"**

 **"-Désolé de vous avoir charmé. Désolé que votre cœur m'aime comme il aime Mlle Elizabeth. Désolé que vous m'aimiez. Désolé de vous aimer..."**

Il avait perdu son éternel sourire qui lui allait si bien. Il avait les sourcils froncés, mais l'air triste.

 **"-Mais.."**

 **"-Vous comprendrez donc jamais. Si nous entretenions une relation, il ne me serait que plus difficile de prendre votre âme, ça sera tout simplement impossible pour moi de prendre votre vie."**

C'est donc impossible. Je me rassis sur mon lit en tailleur et je baisse la tête. Mes mèches cachant mes yeux Sebastian ne voit que je pleure, seuls mes reniflements me trahissent. Je sens le matelas se creusait et une main se posait sur ma tête.

 **"-C'est injuste..."**

 **"-Calmez-vous voyons."**

Je ne levai pas la tête, mais je savais qu'il avait retrouvé son sourire. Je sentais ses bras m'entourer. Et je fis de même et je calai ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressait le dos, ça me provoqua un frisson.

 **"-C'est donc pour cela que vous sembliez étrange c'est dernier temps?"**

Je hochai la tête positivement. Il se décolla doucement de moi, il prit ma tête entre ses mains et il m'embrassa.

FIN(ou pas *sourire mystérieux*).

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre de plus! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**


	4. Fin!

**Voici la suite, ça sera un tout petit chapitre pour finir cette "petite" fic, mais bon jusque-là je suis satisfaite. Je vous avoue que j'ai mis du temps à trouver l'inspiration...Nan je blague c'est juste que j'ai fait la feignasse une fois de plus. XD Mille pardons :)  
** **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, désolé s'il y a des fautes.  
** **Bonne lecture! :D  
**

* * *

Je hochai la tête positivement. Il se décolla doucement de moi, il prit ma tête entre ses mains et il m'embrassa. C'est, si, sensuelle! Il mit fin au baiser.

 **"-Mais Mlle Elizabeth?"**

J'avais oublié Lizzie. Comment je vais faire je vais pas garder ce secret toute ma vie, enfin ce qu'il me reste de vie, j'en reviens pas qu'il fasse ça alors qu'il souffrira sûrement terriblement après qu'il est dévorer mon âme. Mais je ne vais pas annoncer ça de but en blanc à Lizzie, mais ça finira par se savoir.

 **"-Je ne sais pas. On pourrait ne pas lui dire, mais ça finirait par se savoir."**

 **"-Je l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose."**

 **"-Non! C'est une bonne, que tu m'es embrassé alors que tu sais que tu va souffrir encore plus quand tu m'ôtera la vie, c'est trop tard maintenant. On ne dira rien et c'est tout, ça restera un secret, rien qu'entre nous deux.."**

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirèrent dans un large sourire. Ils s'enlacèrent, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent et si vous voulez du lemon compter pas sur moi!

* * *

 **Voilà cette histoire et maintenant terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça me motive à continuer! ;) Bisou au chocolat :3**


End file.
